Generations of Scars
by stickysillyputty
Summary: Albus was having more than enough trouble adjusting to life at Hogwarts before he found himself forced to make a difficult choice. After uncovering a secret about his new roomate, Scorpius, he will have to decide what to do with the information. (Birthday fic for DanAndPhil202)


**Hey everybody! Stickysillyputty here, with a brand-new fic. As I said in the summary, this is gift for DanAndPhil202. One quick note: this fic relies heavily on the "Draco is a werewolf" theory. If you're not familiar with it, that's okay! This fic will still make sense. But if you're curious, consider looking it up. It's really quite interesting. Also, if you're interested (although I don't know why you would be) the dates of the events in this story are March 12** **th** **and 13** **th** **, 2017, as well as May 6** **th** **, 2023. Yes, those are very specific dates. No, they are not random. And finally, this story was partly inspired by the song "You Are The Moon" by The Hush Sound. I highly recommend listening to it; it's really pretty.**

* * *

There it was again. A rustling, as if someone was tossing and turning in their sleep. After a long moment of silence , he heard a different noise; a high-pitched keening that sounded more animal than human. Albus held his breath, lying silent and still in his bed as he listened to the shuffling of feet, and a hurried turning of the doorknob. He knew without having to look which of his roommates had just exited the room. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he sprang into action. Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, he shoved his feet into his trainers and snatched his father's old cloak from where he'd carefully hung it. After throwing it on and tucking his wand into the waistband of his pyjama pants, he slipped out the door as quietly as he could.

Albus crept through the corridor, trailing after his blond-haired roommate. His brother James often bragged about owning the infamous Marauder's Map, but he much preferred having the cloak of invisibility; especially since he'd been given it as a gift instead of pilfering it from his father's office. Upon receiving the cloak, on the day before he departed for Hogwarts, he'd asked his father what he'd need it for at school. Harry had simply given him a knowing smile. During his first week of school, he'd used it to sneak up to the Headmaster's office in hopes of seeing the portrait of his namesakes, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. He'd been startled at first when the paintings had struck up a conversation with him, but he came back the next night, and many others after that. Professor Dumbledore gave excellent advice, and Professor Snape would occasionally tell him stories about his parents, grandparents, and their friends. It was his tale about brewing Wolfsbane potion for Remus Lupin that had inspired his current suspicions about Scorpius Malfoy.

At first, Albus hadn't paid much attention when Scorpius snuck out at night. Nor had he given it much thought when the boy would lay in their dorm and miss classes, claiming to be sick, or when he became snappish and short-tempered for no apparent reason. Then, in November, he had started to mark the dates of Scorpius' odd behaviour on a calendar. By February, he'd come to a chilling conclusion; his mysterious actions always coincided with the full moon. He'd begun to notice other details, such as the silvery scars that marred his pale skin, and the dark circles under his eyes. When other students spread rumours that the ghosts of the Shrieking Shack had reawakened, his suspicions had been confirmed. Now all he needed was evidence.

As they walked, Albus noticed that Scorpius was becoming increasingly agitated. He was twitching uncontrollably and choking back sounds of pain. Albus felt a pang of pity for the boy. He was often prickly and unpleasant, but never deliberately cruel. He didn't deserve this. Before he knew it, he was outside, the night air uncomfortably cool. When he exhaled, his breath rose from his lips in a frosty white puff. Scorpius whirled around, eyes scanning for the source of the movement. Albus held his breath, hoping against hope that Scorpius wouldn't investigate closer. After a tense moment that felt like an eternity, the blond boy turned and continued on his way. Albus made sure to tug the hood of his cloak further over his mouth before letting out a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long before the duo reached the Womping Willow. Throwing one last, hesitant look over his shoulder. Scorpius aimed his wand at a knot in the tree's trunk. The tree's waving branches froze, and the boy slipped between them to drop down into the passage hidden in the tree's roots. Albus swallowed nervously before slipping down after him. He blinked, trying to see in the darkness of the tunnel. He ran his hand along the earthen wall to guide him. Just as he was about to round a corner in the tunnel, a shape sprang at him and knocked him flat on his back. His scream was cut off as the air left his lungs. His hood was ripped back, and the figure pinning him let out a snarl.

"I knew it." Scorpius rasped. "I could smell you. I should have-" he let out a cry of agony, doubling over and digging his fingers into the ground. Even after Albus had been freed from the other's weight, he remained frozen, paralyzed by fear. The boy's head snapped up suddenly, and Albus could see the feral gleam in his eyes. "What are you waiting for?" he growled savagely. "Run! Get out of here!" The command was enough to snap Albus out of his trance. He scrambled to his feet, and dashed for the entrance of the tunnel. The Willow's branches were moving once again, and one caught him at the knees, sending him sprawling. He forced himself to stand, brushing dirt from his stinging knees and tears from his stinging eyes. He hobbled back towards the school as quickly as he could, pursued by a haunting sound somewhere between a scream and a howl.

 _The Next Morning_

Albus woke with a start, clutching at his throat to ensure that it was still intact. His breathing slowed to it's normal pace, and he sank back into his bed. He was mulling over the details of his terrifying dream when he became aware of a sharp pain in his knees. Pulling back his covers, he found that they were skinned and bloodied. He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. How much simpler things would be if the previous night's events had been nothing more than a nightmare. He had no idea how to process what he had seen. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he devoted his attention to a much simpler task. After digging around in the bottom of his trunk, he produced the tin of healing salve his mother had insisted he take. Spreading it on his injured knees, he shivered at the tingling sensation it left behind. He dressed quickly and was on his way to breakfast when he cast a glance at Scorpius' sleeping form. A long, bleeding scratch marred one of his cheeks. Checking to see that his other roommates weren't looking, he fetched the small tin of slave and tucked it under the pillow of the sleeping boy.

Taking note of how Albus had hardly touched his breakfast, his roommates pestered him for an explanation. What was he supposed to tell them? That they were sharing a dorm with a werewolf? They had a right to know... didn't they? Would they even believe him? What actions might they take if they did? Instead, he simply told them he had a headache, which was true, even if it wasn't the entire reason for his loss of appetite. They urged him to use it as an excuse to cut class. After protesting for several minutes, Albus realized that missing class might work to his advantage. He stopped by the infirmary, where he was instructed to drink a tonic and spend the rest of the morning in bed. Bracing himself for what was to come, Albus made his way back to his dorm.

When he entered the room, Scorpius was already awake and busy examining his face in a mirror. Panicking, Albus blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Did the salve help?" Scorpius was taken aback, and blinked owlishly before schooling his face back to its usual careless expression.

"Yes, I suppose it did." He replied nonchalantly. "It'll still leave a scar, no doubt, but that can't be helped." He was quiet for a long moment, during which he seemed to be having an internal struggle with himself. Finally, he turned his head, and, for the first time that morning, looked Albus directly in the eye. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

The question caught Albus off guard, as he wasn't entirely sure of the answer. "Oh, I, er... headache." He stammered. The boy on the bed scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm _very_ sure." He drawled, disgust twisting his features. "Don't lie to me, Potter!" he yelled, the fierceness of his tone reminding Albus of the wild creature he'd encountered the night before. He took a step backward, and Scorpius crumpled. When he spoke again, the anger was gone from his voice, leaving only bitterness in it's wake. "Go ahead then . Tell the whole school Scorpius Malfoy is a werewolf." The words ended in a sob, and Albus looked on helplessly as he began to cry into his pillow. The dark-haired boy stood motionless, working his way through several emotions, before finally settling on pity . He sat down gingerly next to the blond and began to rub his back awkwardly. For several minutes, the room was silent except for Scorpius' muffled sobs. When he finally spoke, the words were so quiet Albus almost missed them. "I could have killed you."

"I know." he responded, his own voice just as soft. As Scorpius' tears petered out, his curiosity got the best of him. "When were you bitten?" he inquired.

"I wasn't." Scorpius sat up, wiping his nose with his sleeve. Seeing the usually composed boy with tearstained cheeks and bloodshot eyes was surprising for Albus, but not nearly as surprising as the next words to leave his mouth. "I inherited it from my father. _He_ was bitten just before he started his seventh year here at Hogwarts."

"But.. how?"Albus asked, eyes wide. He listened intently as Scorpius explained how Lord Voldemort had punished his grandparents by sending Fenrir Greyback to attack their only son. He'd heard many tales of the havoc Voldemort had wreaked during the war, but it had always seemed as though the Malfoys had gotten out unscathed. He'd assumed that those who had worked alongside the Dark Lord had been safe from his wrath, but Scorpius' family had suffered tragedy just like so many others.

"As you know, Lycanthropy can be passed from parent to child; but you can't be certain of whether or not the baby's infected until after it's born. I was a perfectly normal child for the first three weeks of my life. Then, the moon-" Scorpius broke off with an ironic little laugh. "Do you know what my middle name is? " Albus shook his head, slightly worried over the boys sudden mood swings. Perhaps it was an aftereffect of his recent transformation. "It's Hyperion, like the titan of the sun. My father chose it, as if it could ward off the moon's power over me. Now it seems a cruel joke." He shook his head slowly, eyes downcast. Albus struggled to think of something positive to say.

"Not everyone thinks werewolves are bad." He said tentatively. "Teddy's father was a werewolf, and he's regarded as a hero."

"Don't talk to me about Teddy Lupin." he snapped, so suddenly and sharply that Albus flinched. "He's my cousin, you know." Scorpius explained, his voice laden with resentment. "Our grandmothers were sisters. And it's... it's not fair!" He turned his face away, but Albus caught a glimpse of his quivering lower lip. "We had an equal chance of ending up like this, but I'm the only one who did. It just isn't fair." His voice trembled, and he threw himself onto the bed in a huff. His head landed in Albus' lap, surprising him. When Scorpius remained quiet, Albus began to stroke his hair, recalling the many occasions when his mother had comforted him in a such a way. The other boy froze, and Albus couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever had anyone touch him voluntarily before.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" he probed gently, hoping to elicit a response that didn't involve screaming. Scorpius let out a gusty sigh.

"When I was younger, I idolized Teddy. My father would take me to visit him, and we'd play together. He used to change his appearance just to make me laugh, and once he started attending Hogwarts, he told me all about it. Then one day, when I was seven and he was fourteen, I made a mistake. I let slip that I was a werewolf." Albus gasped. How could Teddy have known and not told him? "My father obliviated him as soon as he found out what I'd done. He couldn't risk anyone finding out, especially your family."

"What do you mean, 'especially my family?'" he demanded indignantly. "We've got nothing against werewolves!" Scorpius groaned.

" _Think_ , Potter. Your father's an auror; he works for the Ministry. He'd be obligated to turn my father in to be registered. Then what? He'd lose his job, and then where would we be? It was for the best." Sorpius chided him, although his expession made Albus think that he didn't quite believe his own words. "I didn't get to visit Teddy anymore after that. It was too risky. " He rolled over and gave Albus a wry smile. "I envied you. You and your brother and your sister and all those Weasly cousins of yours. You got to see Teddy whenever you liked, and you had each other. I was always alone. I suppose that's why I haven't been particularly friendly towards you." Albus blinked in shock. Scorpius Malfoy, heir of one of the most noble pureblood families in all of Britain, was jealous of _him_?

"Well... I think can understand that." He mused aloud, causing Scorpius' brow to wrinkle in confusion. "I have cousins on my father's side, too- muggles. The oldest boy is a bit rude, but the little girls, Daisy and Dahlia, are terribly sweet. My sister Lilly loves playing with them. But we only get to see them a few times a year because our fathers don't get along." He said in a rush. "So I know what it feels like. And as for Teddy, you're old enough that now that you could come and visit him at my place." Scorpius let out a sharp bark of laughter.

"Yes, my father would love that." He said sarcastically. "I'm sure yours would a well."

"Why do our fathers hate each other so much?" Albus questioned. "If it's because of some silly boyhood rivalry, then it's about time they reconciled."

"I honestly don't know Potter, but I-"

"Don't call me that." Scorpius raised his eyebrow at the sudden exclamation.

"Call you what? Potter?" Albus nodded. It was what most of James' mates called him, and he hated being mixed up with his Gryffindor brother. On top of that, it was the famous name in the wizarding world because of his father. He didn't need a constant reminder that he was expected to walk in the footsteps of The Boy Who Lived. "Well then, _Albus_ , as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I _do_ know that my father has several scars across his chest, and none of them are from werewolf transformations." Albus made a mental note to ask his father if there was any truth behind Scorpius' implication in his next letter, and quickly changed the subject.

"What are they like, the transformations?" He asked, causing Scorpius to grimace.

"Before I came to Hogwarts, I'd never experienced a true transformation. My father brews wolfsbane potion for us, which is why neither of us have the scars typical of werewolves. We'd just fall asleep before the transformation began. But I can't get wolfsbane here, so the Headmaster allows me to use the tunnel that leads to the shrieking shack. I should have known that it wouldn't work out for long though. It was only a matter of time before someone found out. I suppose I should be packing right now, instead of pouring out my story to the bloke who caught me."

"You don't have to go." He mumbled, feeling guilty for making Scorpius speak about the issues that caused him so much pain. "I won't tell anyone." Scorpius' expression morphed into one of disbelief.

"You realize you could use this to your advantage, right? If you told your brother, he might actually quit tormenting you. I've no doubt that he'd be pleased to see me kicked out of Hogwarts." As much as Albus hated to admit it, James probably would be pleased. He'd been holding a grudge against the Slytherin ever since he'd bested him in a duel back in September. He'd tried to convince Albus to help him with his deluded plots of revenge, but he'd refused. Ever since, James had treated him like he did every other Slytherin, if not worse. He made sure everyone knew that Albus Severus, Harry Potter's disgraced Slytherin son, was a traitor to his own family. The thought of winning back his trust was tempting, but his pride caused him to quickly dismiss the idea. What had James done to deserve his loyalty? Nothing.

"I don't care what he thinks. I'm not going to tell him. I'm going to help you." Scorpius' eyes narrowed.

"You're no Gryffindor, Albus. I have a hard time believing you'd help me simply because it's the 'right thing to do'. You don't owe me anything, and I haven't even been nice to you. So why don't you tell me what it is you want from me instead of beating around the bush?" Albus plucked nervously at the bedsheets, avoiding eye contact.

"You're one of the few people who James hasn't convinced to ignore me. I thought that maybe... we could be friends?" Glancing up, he saw that Scorpius still looked suspicious. "Also, you're pretty good at jinxes, so that we could work together to, you know, show him we're not to be messed with." To his surprise, Scorpius's face split into a wide grin.

"Your brother's a prat. If you want to knock him down a few pegs, I'm happy to help- if you can uphold your end of the bargain, that is." He said with a smirk. "You said you wanted to help me, but there isn't much you can do. I can't be around humans when I'm transforming. You got lucky last night, but it's more than likely that I _will_ kill you if you if you try it again." The cold, calculating look in his eyes made Albus nervous, but he refused to back down.

"What if I wasn't human?" He suggested, trying to sound confidant. Scorpius snorted derisively.

"What, are you suggesting I bite you?" he asked incredulously. Albus felt a smirk of his own forming.

"I have a better idea."

 _Six Years Later_

Scorpius Malfoy sat up gingerly, wincing at the pain in his muscles. Leaning against the wall of the Shrieking Shack, he pulled a leather cord from his wrist, using it to gather his blond hair back into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. Glancing down, he smiled at the purring wildcat nestled in his lap. He ruffled it's shaggy fur, and chuckled when it curled into a tighter ball.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He ordered with chuckle. The cat yawned, and suddenly Scorpius had a sleepy teenaged boy curled in his lap. He blinked slowly, and Scorpius marvelled at the similarities between his human and animagagus forms.

"Morning, Scor." The boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Scorpius drew the boy closer to him chest, twining his fingers in his silky black hair.

"Good morning, Albus." He said softly, savouring the quiet of the early morning, and the companionship of the boy who had done so much to help him. It was in quiet moments like these, when he was slowly remembering how to be human, that he felt incredible gratitude for him. His whole life, he'd considered his lycanthropy a curse. However, he never wished it away, as it was what had brought him closer to the blessing he held he in his arms.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hate it? Want a sequel? Please review and let me know! I had a lot of fun writing this fic. After I finished, I realized how much thirteen-year-old Scorpius reminds me of Alois from Kuroshitsuji, with his mood swings and how starved for attention he is. Stoic, anti-social twelve-year old Albus is sort of like Ciel. I doubt that anyone who reads this, including the person it was written for, knows what I'm talking about. Just ignore my randomness! Happy birthday, DanAndPhil202! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Peace out,**

 **stickysillyputty**


End file.
